


Bathed in Moonlight

by starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (woojin is a normal boy), It's not really that pornish but I guess porn without plot, M/M, Mermaid/Merman AU, Merman!Jihoon, Tailing, context is provided in the italics, did i mention that jihoon is a merman so just know what you're signing up for, handjob in a bathtub, i'm really bad at this tagging thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: Both Woojin and Merman!Jihoon can't sleep after an arugment// A finished scene from a 2Park Little Mermaid AU that I'm not going to be able to complete, but still wanted to share. // the tags are literal // context is provided





	Bathed in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> **This fanfic is unedited and incomplete. All the context around the main scene is italicized, you can choose to read it or skip over it and get to the good stuff XDD**

_Jihoon had been warned to not go near the shore. But one glance of the prince and he was done for. He couldn’t get enough. The handsome man would visit the dock every morning and Jihoon just couldn’t keep away. He’d perch himself as close as he could just to get a good view of the prince as he jogged by._

_On his way back to the reef, he found himself caught in a fisherman’s net. The omen of death for their kind. Jihoon had only heard nightmares of the terrible thing but now he was trapped in it._

_Woojin was working part time as a porter for a restaurant in the bayside. He was supposed to bring the day’s load to the kitchens and he did his job well until he saw the sack of fish from the port start to move. He screamed when he saw a person with a fishtail instead of legs. When the person tries to speak Woojin just held up a knife at him and screamed so more._

_Jihoon started to cry because one he was injured from being handled so roughly, two he didn’t want to be here, and three he was probably going to die._

_Woojin felt horrible when he saw tears streak the sides of Jihoon’s face so he helped the merman out of the netting and lifted him into a corner where there empty potato sacks. Woojin sorted out the rest of the fish and bid the man goodbye as he very carefully attempted to sneak Jihoon out of the the restaurant. The store owner saw him and thought it was stealing. Woojin didn’t stay to clear his name. He bolted with Jihoon in his arms._

_It annoyed Woojin that Jihoon squirmed so much. At one point he’d even managed to expose his tail. If Woojin had been caught they’d be both be dead. Jihoon gave Woojin a half hearted apology and asked to be carried to the ocean, but Woojin saw the crowd that swarmed after them. It wasn’t safe to try to run to the ocean. So Woojin snuck into his own manor house, barring the gates carefully._

_He explained to Jihoon they was no way for him to get out of the house. For the time being, he’d a have to settle for the bathtub. Jihoon seemed to understand, but he still splashed Woojin with the lukewarm water he’d poured into the tub._

_Woojin sighed. He wondered how he would bath because he was covered in grime from a long day’s work and now some merman was in his bath. In the end, Woojin caved and settled for just bathing out in the open of his courtyard, forgetting that the merman had a perfect view of his naked body from the bathroom window._

_Jihoon’s eyes studied Woojin’s form curiously, wondering how it could be so similar, yet so different. Watching Woojin left Jihoon with a strange tingle in his gut and he wasn’t sure what to do with the feeling, so he projected it as anger and resentment towards Woojin for keeping him here._

_That whole week they bickered, with each argument being worse than last as Woojin kept delaying Jihoon’s return to the ocean. The mob was still out there, though dwindling now. To pass the time Jihoon would often sing songs in the tub or ask Woojin to carry him around the house so he didn’t have to stare at the bathroom tile all day. Even though they still argued, Woojin did carry Jihoon around the house._

_One night they had a really horrible disagreement and Jihoon blew up at Woojin after dinner._

* * *

 

 

Woojin had tried to sleep after his awkward dinner with Jihoon, but he ended up tossing and turning on the plush bed. At one point he’d given up and tried counting the gray stripes on the ceiling. He’d stared at the pattern so hard he was sure it was burned into his memory.

The sound of water sloshing in the bathroom called his attention, and he was happy to have a legitimate reason to be awake.

Woojin knocked twice before opening the door and peeking inside. Jihoon, who had been idly eyeing the moon, turn to him.

“Can’t sleep?” the red haired boy asked stiffly. He stood a careful distance away from the tub as he tiptoed around around Jihoon’s temper.

The merman shook his head, his eyes lacking the fire which had threatened to burn Woojin earlier. “This tub is probably big for most people, but it’s not the ocean.”

“I’m sorry to confine you like this, but I promise, just one more day,” Woojin assured, like he had earlier in the evening.

“If you’re really sorry, why don’t you join me?” Jihoon suggested, almost as if he was challenging Woojin, daring him to join him in the tub. Part of it sounded genuine, like he’d really wanted company.

Judging by the way his shoulders dropped, Woojin guessed it was more the latter.

Woojin tried not shiver at the coldness of the tiles as he made his way to the bathtub. He awkwardly stood at the edge for a few hesitant seconds until he slid into the tub. It didn’t occur to him that he was still fully clothed until his tunic and trousers puffed up as he sat. 

Jihoon tilted his head curiously at Woojin. He smiled at Woojin but his brows rose questioningly, as if he knew that land people don’t wear clothes to a bath.

Woojin was slightly transfixed by the merman’s smile. He tried not to think about how the light shining through the window made Jihoon looking more unreal than he already did.

“Today is the full moon,” Jihoon said wistfully, looking out the window again. “My friends are probably having a feast without me.”

As Jihoon trailed off, delving into the intricacies of his life under the sea, Woojin attempted to listen intently but Jihoon’s tail kept jabbing at him. He hugged his legs to his chest tightly to give the merman more room, but his actions seemed to have the a contrary effect. The tail is constantly brushing between Woojin’s legs in the best and worst way.

The red haired boy felt like he was on fire as his blood rushing started to rush below. He tried hard to not succumb to the dizzying touch, but his mind instinctively focused on Jihoon’s lips. He kept repeating to himself that he had to maintain the last strands of his sanity. In his struggle, he’d tensed up and spaced out.  

Jihoon stopped talking and reached out a hand to place on Woojin’s knee. “What’s wrong?”

“N-n-nothing,” Woojin stuttered, hoping Jihoon would move back so he can try to calm himself down.

When Jihoon moved in closer, Woojin tried to escape as fast as he possibly could. He didn't need the merman to question him about this. He would literally implode if that happened.

Woojin should have known that it was futile. The moment he attempted to step out of the tub, Jihoon wrapped a hand around his wrist, pulling him back into the tub. Woojin clumsily landed right onto Jihoon’s chest. The subsequent splash spilling large amounts of water onto the floor.

Jihoon started kissing him before he had the chance to fight back. The merman’s soft lips were pressed against his with a bruising force. All the warnings in his head which told Woojin to run shut off. Woojin completely let go, peppering kisses onto every inch of milky skin he could find.

As he made his way back up to Jihoon’s neck he bit down on the tender flesh. The merman elicited gasp, tugging at Woojin’s hair as if asking “more”. Woojin had been happy to oblige, but Jihoon’s hands were getting in the way. Delicate, yet strong fingers moved across his chest and his waist effortlessly tugging at his soaked clothes.

Though Jihoon had never worn clothes, he was surprisingly good at taking them off.

Woojin shivered against Jihoon, as his body felt the chill of being suddenly exposed. He maneuvered himself to resume what they had been doing before and Jihoon’s dark eyes lit with fire. Jihoon’s tail rubbed against him, making his breath hitch. Woojin grabbed at the sides of the tub to steady himself. The strange sensation seemed to awaken every pleasurable nerve in his body.

Jihoon reached out and inquisitively held Woojin’s erect member. The red haired boy felt his pulse stutter. His muscles tightly coiled, forcing him to grip the side of the tub to stay steady. He was helpless sitting on what should be Jihoon’s lap, as the merman decided to play with him.

Without any warning, Jihoon started to stroke him, gauging Woojin’s response to his touch with mirthful eyes. His gaze was almost predatory and hungry as he relished in the sight of Woojin  throwing his head back and biting his lip. The boy was gripping the tub so tightly that his veins began to protrude. He licked his lips at the way Woojin’s chest heaved, at the way he seemed to be at his mercy.

“Does this feel good?” the merman asked in a low voice, both curious and teasing.

Woojin felt so lightheaded, he wasn’t able to form a verbal response. He could only nod and groan approvingly as Jihoon’s hands picked up pace, moving faster and faster. Woojin’s body tensed as he felt himself draw closer and closer to release. He had to make a conscious effort to pull his hips away from Jihoon’s hands as he felt himself reach the edge. He thought he’d be able to make it til he was at least away from the water, but Jihoon’s tail just had to caress him one last time.

Unable to hold back any longer, Woojin came.

He came all over Jihoon.

“Shit,” Woojin cursed. His already reddened bronze skin flushed further.

 

 

* * *

_Jihoon was more curious than disgusted about what had just transpired, but Woojin was still about to self combust. He kept asking Woojin questions and Woojin kept flushing like a tomato. Oddly enough, after that they grew more comfortable around each other- coming to a silent understanding._

_Days passed returning Jihoon to the ocean became less and less appealing to Woojin, but he still saw the way Jihoon would stare out the window every night._

_Eventually, the people who were looking for Woojin stopped sending out search parties. Still Woojin choose to carry Jihoon to the ocean in the cover of the night. He_ _had carefully draped Jihoon in one of the chiffon shawls that his mother had once owned. It provided enough cover to block Jihoon from site but thin enough to keep his tail from drying out._

_They made it to the sea with ease. Woojin unraveled Jihoon from the chiffon, wading into the water as he carried the merman bridal style. Woojin stood, letting the waves crash against his waist._

_Jihoon didn’t seem to want to let go. He kept his grip on Woojin’s shoulder for longer than necessary. The merman gave Woojin a regretful stare as he whispered his thanks._

_The red haired boy thought Jihoon would let go, but he leaned in to give Woojin one last soul sucking kiss before slipping out of boy’s arms. As soon as Jihoon hit the water, he swam away at top speed._

_Wooin stayed and watched  until Jihoon’s glowing scales faded from view._

_Despite there being no reason for him to stay in town after that, Woojin still remained. His name had been cleared by a coworker, but he stopped working at the porters. Instead, Woojin spent his days watching over people's ships so he could spend the majority of his time by the beach. His friends who were trying to help him flee wondered what he was doing, but Woojin insisted he’d lost something and told them he’d only leave town when he’d found it._

_There are many days that Woojin enjoys walking along the shore. But he didn’t expect to be tacked to the ground in a hug, especially not by who he was seeing._

_“Ji-Jihoon?” Woojin stammered, wondering if all of this was real. “What? This shouldn’t be.”_

_Jihoon poked him hard in the chest. “I traded my fins for you, you brat.”_

_“But how?” he choked out._

_“You loved me and there was proof,” the former merman smiled mischievously._

_Woojin blushed, his thoughts taking him back to the night in the tub._

_“Get mind out of the gutter, Woojin.” Jihoon laughed.  “The fact that you stayed. Even though you could have left town. You stayed.”_

_“Well, now that you’re here, I won’t have to stay any longer,” Woojin mentioned, making Jihoon frown in confusion._

_“What do you mean?”_

_Woojin grinned as he leaned in to rest his forehead on Jihoon’s. “I have what I lost now,” he whispered against Jihoon’s lips before kissing him._

_~_

_Park Jihoon was once a merman. He sometimes misses his people. But he feels right here alongside Woojin running from towns and people. His life has never been more exciting._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that this story is so bare bones TT_TT I promise I'll be back with more 2Park in the future ^_^


End file.
